1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an electrode composition containing a first conducting agent and a second conducting agent, an electrode for lithium secondary batteries, a method of manufacturing the electrode, and a lithium secondary battery including the electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Positive or negative active materials for lithium secondary batteries are mostly nonconductive. Thus, a conducting agent is normally added to increase the conductivity of a lithium secondary battery.
However, conducting agents typically have a low density. Thus, when used to form an electrode, the conducting agent may be present more in an upper region of an active material layer and less in a lower region thereof close to a current collector. Therefore, the interfacial conductivity between the electrode and the active material layer may not be satisfactory, and improvement in this area is desirable.